goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Rock Star
Name: Rock Star Directed by: Stephen Herek Written by: John Stockwell Produced by: Toby Jaffe Robert Lawrence Executive Producers: George Clooney Mike Ockrent Steven Reuther Cinematography by: Ueli Steiger Editing by: Trudy Ship Production Design by: Mayne Berke Music by: Trevor Rabin Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Maysville Bel Air Entertainment Release: Columbia Pictures Airdate: September 7, 2001 Length: 106 minutes (1 hour, 46 minutes, 30 seconds) Budget: $38-57 million Box Office: $19.3 million Pixar Movie Number: 618 Rock Star is a 2001 American musical comedy-drama film directed by Stephen Herek and starring Mark Wahlberg and Jennifer Aniston. It tells the story of Chris "Izzy" Cole, a tribute band singer whose ascendance to the position of lead vocalist of his favorite band was inspired by the real-life story of Tim "Ripper" Owens, singer in a Judas Priest tribute band who was chosen to replace singer Rob Halford when he left the band. It is Pixar's 618th movie, being known in the the other movie. Plot Chris Cole (Mark Wahlberg) is a Pittsburgh fanatical admirer of a 1980s heavy metal band called Steel Dragon. By day, Chris is a photocopier technician and by night, he is the lead singer of a Steel Dragon tribute band called Blood Pollution (the name is taken from a Steel Dragon song). Internal struggles among the actual Steel Dragon band members culminate with the firing of their lead singer, Bobby Beers (Jason Flemyng), and the starting of recruitment sessions to find a new vocalist. Chris experiences his own strife with his Blood Pollution bandmates, particularly guitarist Rob Malcolm (Timothy Olyphant). During a live performance, Rob's playing fails to live up to Chris' over-demanding standards regarding note-for-note accuracy to the original Steel Dragon recordings, and Chris sabotages Rob's amplifier mid-song - a fight breaks out between the two onstage. The next day, Chris arrives at Blood Pollution's rehearsal space (the basement of an X-rated theater) to find that he's been fired and replaced with his arch-rival, the (now former) lead singer of another Steel Dragon tribute band. Rob also cites Chris' inability to create his own musical style, preferring to remain the singer in a tribute band. One day in 1984, Chris receives an unexpected phone call from Steel Dragon's founder and rhythm guitarist, Kirk Cuddy (Dominic West), and is offered an audition for the band (thanks to two of Blood Pollution's groupies, who showed Kirk a videotape of one of Blood Pollution's concerts). After hanging up on Kirk once, thinking he's being made fun of, Chris ecstatically agrees. At the studio, he meets the band, as well as learning that Bobby Beers was fired because he was a closeted gay, and gives an outstanding performance of "We All Die Young" (a Steel Dragon song in the movie, but it is actually a song by Steelheart, whose lead vocalist Miljenko Matijevic provides Cole's singing voice for the film). Chris joins the band as their new singer, adopting the stage name "Izzy". Following a successful debut concert with Steel Dragon, Izzy must come to grips with the pressures of his new-found fame and success. The band embarks on a lengthy tour and Izzy experiences the excesses of the lifestyle, with the group's manager, Mats (Timothy Spall), serving as a sympathetic mentor to Izzy. His new lifestyle impacts his life both for better and worse, particularly with his relationship with his supportive girlfriend, Emily Poule (Jennifer Aniston), when she decides not to continue with him throughout the remainder of the tour as a rock star girlfriend, though Emily and Izzy agree to get back together when the tour reaches Seattle. Eventually, Steel Dragon stops in Seattle for a show, and Emily arrives at his hotel room as they had previously arranged, although Izzy had become so inebriated while on tour he forgot about the arrangement and did not even know what city he was in. Although taken aback by all the groupies, Emily still tries to reconnect with him, reminding him of their plans to meet up once he got to Seattle, however he is too intoxicated to really understand what she is saying, eventually suggesting they go to Seattle together. Heartbroken with his inconsiderate behavior, intoxication and the fact that he is sleeping with so many groupies, Emily leaves him. After the end of the tour, Izzy reports to the next series of Steel Dragon recording sessions with song concepts for the band's next album. The rest of the band rejects Izzy's ideas, with Kirk explaining that the band has to stay true to the "Steel Dragon thing" to fulfill fan expectations. Izzy is angered upon realizing that he was only recruited for his vocal abilities. After a heartfelt conversation with Mats about how he feared he had no control over the direction life has taken him, Izzy begins to reconsider his rock star lifestyle. On the next tour, in a scene directly paralleling one near the beginning of the film with their roles reversed, Izzy hears a fan (Myles Kennedy) singing along with him toward the end of a live concert. Impressed, Izzy pulls the fan, who introduces himself as Mike, onstage and hands him the microphone to finish the concert. Backstage, Izzy realizes that what he wanted for so long was not what he thought, and he says goodbye to Mats, departing from the band while doing so. Upon ditching his stage name, Izzy, Chris makes his way to Seattle and starts a new band with his old friend and former bandmate Rob. At the same time Steel Dragon, failing to evolve to changing tastes and styles, has its fame fizzle out. Chris finds Emily working in the coffee shop she and her roommate purchased a few years earlier, but is initially too ashamed to speak to her. While walking one evening, Emily sees a flyer for his band posted on the wall and takes it down. In the final scene, Chris is singing with his band in a bar and Emily walks in. Chris leaves the stage and speaks to her. They reconcile, ending the film with a kiss and the final note of Chris' first original song "Colorful" (which is actually a song by The Verve Pipe). During the credits, Cuddy talks about the future of the band and Beers is shown to have taken up Irish Dancing after his sacking from Steel Dragon. Voice Cast Blood Pollution * Mark Wahlberg as Chris "Izzy" Cole (Lead vocals) * Jennifer Aniston as Emily Poule (Manager) * Timothy Olyphant as Rob Malcolm (Guitar) * Blas Elias as Donny Johnson (Drums) * Nick Catanese as Xander Cummins (Guitar) * Brian Vander Ark as Ricki Bell (Bass) Steel Dragon * Jason Flemyng as Bobby Beers (Lead Vocals) * Timothy Spall as Mats (Road Manager) * Dominic West as Kirk Cuddy (Rhythm Guitar) * Jason Bonham as A.C. (Drums) * Zakk Wylde as Ghode (Lead Guitar) * Jeff Pilson as Jörgen (Bass) Spouses * Kara Zediker as Marci (Rob's girlfriend) * Heidi Mark as Kirk's wife * Rachel Hunter as A.C.'s wife * Carrie Stevens as Ghode's wife * Amy Miller as Jörgen's wife Others * Dagmara Dominczyk as Tania Asher * Stephan Jenkins as Bradley * Michael Shamus Wiles as Joe Cole Sr * Beth Grant as Tess Cole * Matthew Glave as Joe Cole Jr * Myles Kennedy as Mike / Thor * Ralph Saenz as Ralph * Carey Lessard as Nina * Kristin Richardson as Samantha Trivia The band members are portrayed by ex-Dokken and current Foreigner bassist Jeff Pilson, Black Label Society founder & Ozzy Osbourne guitarist Zakk Wylde, actor Dominic West, and ex-Foreigner and Black Country Communion drummer Jason Bonham (the son of the late John Bonham, drummer for Led Zeppelin). Myles Kennedy, who was at the time the lead vocalist of The Mayfield Four and now the frontman of Alter Bridge and Slash's solo project, makes a cameo appearance. The singing voice for Wahlberg's character was provided by Steelheart frontman Miljenko Matijevic for the Steel Dragon Songs, and the final number was dubbed by Brian Vander Ark. Jeff Scott Soto (of Talisman, Yngwie Malmsteen, Soul SirkUS, and Journey) provided the voice of the singer Wahlberg's character replaces. Kennedy is the only actor whose actual voice is used. Ralph Saenz (Steel Panther) also appears briefly, as the singer auditioning ahead of Chris at the studio. Blood Pollution (Chris Cole's former band and a Steel Dragon tribute band) is also made up of known musical artists, including guitarist Nick Catanese (Black Label Society), drummer Blas Elias (Slaughter), and bassist Brian Vander Ark (The Verve Pipe, who also contributed a song to the film's soundtrack). Actor Timothy Olyphant portrays Blood Pollution's guitarist, Rob Malcolm. Bradley, the singer who replaces Chris in Blood Pollution, is played by Third Eye Blind frontman Stephan Jenkins. Media Release *''Rock Star'' is released on DVD and video tape January 22, 2002. Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope)/1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selection #Nailing It #"Livin' the Life" #"Stand Up" Concert #Battling Bands #Big Brother #"I'm in a Band." #Pierced ("Are You Ready") #Get a Grip ("Stand Up") #Where the Talent Is #Someone Else's Lines #Cuddy Calling #Dragon Lair #Audition #Vocal Secret #Coronation #Bloody "Blood Pollution" #Living Proof #Good Time Allowed #Wake Up #Rock Stars' Girls #See You in Seattle #Live the Life #"We're Done" #Steel Dragon Thing #Wife Story #"Stand Up" ...and Exit #His Own Music #Outtake End Credits *Bonus Features *Deleted Scenes and Outtakes *Languages **English **French (Canada) *Subtitles **English **French **Spanish *Commentary with Stephen Herek Previews Jump To: Rock Star/Previews Coming Soon to Home Video *Stuart Little 2 Teaser Trailer (Coming to Theaters This Summer) *The Master of Disguise Trailer (Coming to Theaters August 2nd) Now Available on Home Video *A Beautiful Mind Trailer (Now Playing in Theaters) *Rat Race Trailer (Coming to Videocassette and DVD Tuesday) *Snow Dogs Trailer (Now Playing in Theaters) *America Online TV Commercial *Stay Tuned After the Feature Bumper (Everclear's "Rock Star" Music Video) Quotes *Use the quotes page by seeing it here: "Quotes". Language Dubs *Rock Star/Language Dubs Other Languages *Rock Star/Other Languages Outtakes *Rock Star/Outtakes Trivia Goofs/Mistakes Coming soon! Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:2001 Films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films Category:LGBT Movies by Pixar